Hillsbrad Confederacy
The Hillsbrad Confederacy is a coalition of the governing forces of the Hillsbrad Foothills, including but not limited to the Alterac Mountains, Durnholde, and Hillsbrad proper. Each member of the Confederacy has agree upon a cohesive bill of rights of man within the Foothills, know as the Lawful Individuals’ Rights Accord of the Hillsbrad Foothills. Its goals include snuffing out the Forsaken within the Hillsbrad Foothills, as well as bringing all the people of the Foothills together in unity under the Rights Accord. History The forces of the Hillsbrad Foothills have known to be at odds with each other for some time, since the ages of the City-State of Alterac, threats of war loomed against each ruling power of the Hillsbrad Foothills. Each one at odds with one another, none united. Though, with recent developments of the dismantling of the City-State and the ruling of Durnholde by the Iron Hills, Lord Galmone Wolfgang Smith has pledged to the Alteraci, along with the people of Durnholde promises of unity within the Foothills to combat the ever-present Forsaken menace, and bring the Hillsbrad Foothills back into its former glory, to be populated by the sentient beings of Azeroth in unity, with equal rights for all. This was quite well-received by those of Alterac, and the occupiers of Durnholde, and with this, the Lawful Individuals’ Rights Accord of the Hillsbrad Foothills was signed by those present, and the Council of masters was born along with the new Confederation. The Council of Masters The members of the Council of Masters are regaled to be the Masters of the Hillsbrad Confederacy, though now only a trio of masters, each one has high standing with those within the Foothills, each representing their own people, such as, but certainly not limited to Commander Galmone Wolfgang Smith (Former) A renowned man for his command of the Shadowtalon Company, this true visionary brought about the idea of true unity within the Foothills under a single Confederacy. With his dream which he so fervently sought to be fulfilled, the Foothills might very well be unified under the Hillsbrad Confederacy. Highlord Zaria Blackmoore The Highlord of the Citrine Eagle, or the Alterac Chapter of the Silver Hand has been aligned with the Alteraci for some time. Earning the respect and love of the people within the mountains, Highlord Blackmoore seeks to start Alterac anew after the Ousting of Kormed Wolfheart. And, this would be the first step. Duchess Falcko Arturia Commander of the Legacy of the Iron Hills, and the Duchess of Durnholde, Falcko Arturia seeks to make Durnholde a bastion against the Forsaken menace in cohorts with the other allied forces of the Foothills, with the aid of her faithful advisors and officials, Duchess Arturia is a standing force within the Hillsbrad Foothills for now, and for a long time to come. Warlord Tyler Steele After the death of his father, Galmone Smith, Steele inherited his seat on the Council of Masters. Known for his abhorrent aggression, foreign crimes and brutal track record in the military, Steele serves as a minority perspective on the council, and would see the Confederacy militarize for the coming Forsaken incursion. Notable Documents Lawful Individuals’ Rights Accord of the Hillsbrad Foothills Progress Under Lord-Tyant, Duke Steele Tyler Steele, having taken over Lord Galmone Smith's position of moderator of the Council of Masters, saw it fit to militarize the controlled and unified territories. In his own portions of land, Lord Steele rewarded loyalists to his claim by charging them to lead several fortified fiefs. Bi-annually, these fiefs are subject to raising soldiers and funds for the Confederacy; with the rise of nine trusted lords under Steele, one might argue that the explosion of power, population and armaments is neigh for the humans of the Foothills. Category:Organizations Category:Shadowtalon Company Category:Alterac Silver Hand Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Military Organizations Category:Military Category:Hillsbrad Confederacy